Steps to a Global War
Start Date: August 1st, 1940 End Date: April 10th, 1945 1 year after the beginning of World War II Is the blitzkrieg unstoppable? This spring, German forces trampled Europe. France fell in six weeks! With its eastern flank secured by the Nazi-Soviet non-aggression pact, Germany now threatens Britain. As the world waits to see what Germany and its Italian allies will do next, Japan continues its conquest of China and plans further expansion. Turmoil in Europe and Asia has even led the United States to reevaluate its isolationist policies. Germany, Italy, and Japan have global ambitions and powerful militaries. The world lies in their ever-tightening grip. What, if anything, can break their hold? Historical Comparison On August 9, 1940, Germany launched an aerial attack to gain control of British skies. The naval invasion would be the knockout punch, but that never came. The Luftwaffe was foiled by Britain's superior aircraft, radar technology, and stalwart citizens. Although unwilling to admit defeat, Germany did change focus. Preparations began for its march to Moscow. On September 27, 1940, Germany, Japan, and Italy signed the Tripartite Pact, threatening the still-neutral United States with war should it attack any of the three Axis powers. That winter, Italy proved a liability when it lost several North African and Mediterranean battles against British troops. Germany intervened to prevent Britain from making any gains that could threaten German territories. On March 11, 1941, the US passed the Lend-Lease Act. This allowed it to maintain neutrality - satisfying isolationists - while lending or selling arms to Axis enemies. In the spring, Germany occupied Yugoslavia, Greece, and Crete. The invasion of the Soviet Union began on June 22, 1941 - later than planned, thanks to the Italian debacle in the Mediterranean. Initially, Germany ran rampant over the USSR. Despite initial successes, the early and harsh Soviet winter soon decimated German troops, ill-prepared for the weather. Although still wary of the Soviets, Britain signed a mutual assistance agreement with them on July 12, 1941. Throughout 1941, Japan refused to withdraw from China. The result: increasingly punitive embargoes from the US. On December 7, Japanese fighters launched a surprise attack on the US Pacific fleet anchored at Pearl Harbor and on American and British bases in Southeast Asia. The US and Britain promptly declared war against Japan. Within days, Germany and Italy declared war on the US and the Chinese government declared war on the Axis powers. Combat now circles the world. Key Countries China China is a nation under siege. Over the past 3 years, Japan has wrested control of northern China and all China's coastal ports. Your armies are large, but ill-equipped. Despite their limitations, Chinese soldiers continue to defend their homeland. Although the pace of Japanese conquest has slowed, China's survival is still at stake. The United States has sent aid, but your other requests have gone unanswered; the US has neither embargoed Japan nor joined China in battle. You have also sought support from the UK and USSR. If Japanese forces crush China, Japan's next targets could be Soviet and British territories. Defending China is in America, Britain, and the USSR's best interests. Can you persuade them to join your fight? Or must China struggle alone? France (Vichy) The speed and shock of Germany's invasion overwhelmed France. Your military was outmaneuvered and French citizens crushed by this defeat. To survive, you signed an armistice that gave the Nazis control of more than half of France. German soldiers march through Paris, while the regions still in your control are ruled from the spa town of Vichy. As part of the armistice, you agreed to stay out of the war and disband most of your army. Can you avoid fighting? Britain regrets losing France as an ally. Could the British regain your allegiance, or will you be pulled into the war as a member of the Axis? While France has struggled to survive, Japan has eyed French colonies. Can you stop Japan from taking your territories? What of your colonies in Africa? Or, should you focus on rebuilding France and surviving the war that surrounds you? Germany Sieg Heil! In a series of lightening-fast offensives, German armies have swept across Europe, battering the Continent into submission. To further German expansion, you have made and broken treaties across Europe. The promises of Munich? Kept until you were ready to take Czechoslovakia. Friendly relations with the USSR? The German-Soviet partition of Poland stunned the world, as your hatred of Communism was well known. If you choose to crush the USSR, nothing will stand in your way. Following your lead, Italy declared war against France and Britain. You have welcomed Italy as an ally, assuming it stays clear of German plans. Across the world, you have considered drawing Japan into alliance. Japanese-British clashes could conveniently weaken the UK. The planes of your Luftwaffe are ready to darken British skies; they only await your command to attack. Long live the Third Reich! Italy All hail Italy, conqueror of Albania, Libya, and East Africa! When French defeat appeared inevitable, you shrewdly declared war against France and Britain. You have not attacked the British - yet. Your plans to conquer British Somaliland could bring Italy control over all East Africa. You imagined an Italian empire that spans the Mediterranean. Fresh from victory in Albania, you began planning next steps: invade Greece and expand into the Balkans. Are you ready to act? These conquests could bring the resources Italy's economy needs, and lessen your reliance on trade. In the spring of 1939 you told Germany that Italy would not be ready for war until 1942. The Germans did not care; their September invasion of Poland showed that Italy was a dispensable ally for the Nazis. You've refused to stand in anyone's shadow. The Italian Empire can and will be an equal power in Fascist Europe. Japan The Empire of the Sun has grown. Japan controls China's North, its coastal ports, and the capital of Nanking. Yet China still fights. These ceaseless battles have begun straining your supply levels. Dependent on international trade, Japan has long craved resources of its own. Thanks to German victories in Europe, France and the Netherlands cannot stop you from entering Indochina or the Dutch East Indies. The United States and United Kingdom are valuable trading partners. They have opposed your invasion of China. If you occupy new territories, how will they respond? Germany and Italy have distracted Europe from its Asian colonies. Should you go farther, and cultivate an alliance with these Fascist nations? What is best for your expanding empire? United Kingdom After years of increasing tension, Britain declared war on Germany in the fall of 1939. Ten months later, you stand alone. France fell in less than six weeks. Germany commands the Continent and now threatens the British Isles. Your air and naval forces are prepared to defend their homeland. As a diversionary tactic, you've considered sending your army to northern Africa to fight Italy, Germany's ally. The Italians are comparatively weak. Defeating them could damage German battle plans. The war in Europe is your priority, but you have watched with increasing concern as Japanese expansion threatens British colonies. You have always distrusted the Soviet Union, but thought your mutual dislike of Germany might bring about alliance. Instead, the powerful Soviet state avoids conflict with Germany. You also have sought alliance with America. The US has sent aid, but refuses to commit militarily. Britain fights alone. Can you protect your home and empire against Fascism? United States Dark clouds spread over the world. America remains officially unallied, but has grown increasingly involved in global conflicts. Germany marches across Europe. France fell in 6 weeks and now the Nazi dictator fixes on Britain. To support Britain, you've sent aid, but made no formal alliance. America hasn't wanted to fight Europe's battles. In Asia, tensions have increased between the US and Japan. You told Japan that its territorial ambitions were unacceptable, but Japan refused to leave Chinese soil. Faced with this resistance, America has begun military expansion. Japan receives 40% of its imports from the US, including crucial supplies of oil and metal. You have considered applying economic pressure to restrain Japan, but recognize that an embargo could trigger war. Is the United States ready to fight in Asia or in Europe? USSR Improved relations between Germany and the Soviet Union shocked the world. You didn't care; you've always done what is best for your nation. Now the USSR enjoys the spoils of a German-defeated Poland. A winter war against Finland was unexpectedly difficult, as your purge of officers weakened the Soviet military. No matter, the USSR can regain its strength. Already you've begun rebuilding forces, while continuing plans for greater industrial development. Germany has pushed west, its troops far from your borders. Let the Nazis attack Britain. The UK has never given you sufficient respect or trust. With Germany and Britain preoccupied, you can expand Soviet control in Eastern Europe. Similarly, Japanese expansion in Asia can benefit you, if it moves Japanese troops away from Soviet borders. Danger lies everywhere. Still, under your command, the Soviet empire can triumph.